1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for connecting an implement to a prosthetic arm. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment which provides a flexible and resilient connection between a prosthetic arm and a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prosthetic attachments for connecting a sports implement to a prosthetic arm are complicated, expensive, and difficult to operate. Additionally, they do not provide adequate flexibility and do not simulate the usual wrist motion critical to proper swinging of the implement. Further, the conventional devices orient the implement at an angle to and/or laterally offset from the longitudinal axis of the prosthesis, thereby connecting the implement to the arm in an abnormal manner and making manipulation of the implement more difficult.
One conventional device comprises a rigid U-shaped solid plastic member with a coupling for attaching the device to a prosthetic arm on the end of one leg, and a semi-cylindrical golf club fitting on the other, parallel leg. The shaft of the club is held in the semi-cylindrical metal fitting by a locking device and by the other hand of the golfer. However, this device laterally offsets the club relative to the prosthetic arm in an unnatural manner and does not have sufficient resiliency and flexibility to simulate wrist motion.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,717 to Puhl. The Puhl device is relatively complex and orients the club at an acute angle relative to the prosthetic arm. Although the Puhl device includes a flexible bar, such bar has metal support bars extending through the entire length thereof for securing a separate clamp for engaging the golf club.
Other relatively complex devices for attaching golf clubs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,491 to Frenzel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,128 to De Filipo. However, such devices do not provide resilient and flexible connections which will simulate normal wrist motion.